


Feel Good Inc.

by kpopcupoftea



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Highschoolers to Adults, M/M, Smut, fluff too, i really like this pairing, not much else, not slow burn at all
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 09:21:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16281938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kpopcupoftea/pseuds/kpopcupoftea
Summary: Do Kyungsoo has had feelings for Kim Jongin since highschool. He has kept them at bay. Until he becomes his boss.“Jongin is a specimen at peak perfection, and Kyungsoo only admires from afar.”





	1. Young

Kyungsoo sits in the school library, reading a lengthy book even he, a book worm, cannot get behind. He sighs, leaning back in his chair and staring at the ceiling. His neck hurts. His head hurts. His eyes hurt. That’s how he usually feels when it’s nearing the end of the year, and the hours drag on by. Other students are occupying themselves in different areas. Out in the school yard, enjoying the sun with their friends, or sitting on the roof and smoking cigarettes illegally. Kyungsoo prefers this alternative though, as it is silent and it gives him time to separate himself from that world. 

It’s the end of Kyungsoo’s junior year. It still feels like he’s not even that old. He’s still short and quiet, and he feels as if he hasn’t blossomed yet. Hasn’t found his purpose and his actual maturing quality. His friends say it’s because he’s always been mature, and has never loosened up, but Kyungsoo knows that without his maturity they would all be dead. He’s the designated driver, the tutor, the cook, and the best hang-over caretaker. He also gives the best life advice. 

One thing Kyungsoo can not help with, is relationship advice. He’s never had a significant other, no one to actively dote on. He throws glances and admires people, but mostly men. It’s hard to find anyone when you are gay and stuck in highschool. That makes him a virgin as well. No matter how many times his loudmouth best friend Baekhyun insists he goes to a party and just hooks up with someone, he has never taken up the offer. If he has sex with someone, it has to be someone he is attracted to. practically starves for. 

And that guy is Kim Jongin. Senior Kim Jongin. Jongin with the muscles, tan skin, perfectly done hair, beautiful bright and wide smile. Low, smooth voice and gold personality. Everything Kyungsoo believes he isn’t. Jongin is a specimen at peak perfection, and Kyungsoo only admires from afar. He is sure the other doesn’t even know his name, let alone that he is gay. And so, Kyungsoo keeps his thoughts to himself. 

His thoughts are broken off with the library door being swung open, his friends Baekhyun, Jongdae, and Baekhyun’s dumbo-like boyfriend, Chanyeol entering. 

“KYUNGSOO!” Baekhyun hollers, and Kyungsoo wishes he would’ve muffled his ears first. 

“Ah, you are so lucky it’s just me in here,” Kyungsoo lowly chuckles.

“Still would’ve done it either way,” he takes a seat in front of Kyungsoo, Chanyeol immediately plopping down next to him, “oh man, ‘Soo, you should’ve seen Jongin in his drop top pulling out of here.”

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes while also calming his heart at the image, “no, I’m happy I didn’t.”

“You know, it’s three more days until he graduates, it’s not too late ‘Soo,” Jongdae chirps in.

Kyungsoo shuffles in his seat, sinking a little. He doesn’t even know how to talk to Jongin. Just the thought makes him nervous as can be. 

“Hey, how about you come to this small party we’re having?” Chanyeol leans forward in his seat, his big eyes and smile shining in front of Kyungsoo. 

“You know I hate parties. How small,” Kyungsoo mumbles. 

“Just my friend group kind of small. Sehun, Junmyeon, Minseok can’t make it but..” He trails off. 

“Ugh, what,” he now practically groans. 

“And Kim Jongin,” Chanyeol gives a hopeful grin, his voice going up an octave at the end of the sentence. 

“How even?” Kyungsoo now jumps in his seat. 

“Well, he’s really good friends with Sehunnie apparently. Didn’t even know it until he asked if Jongin could come.” 

Kyungsoo makes himself calm down again, the thoughts running through his head showing on his face. 

“Baekhyun, Jongdae, and I will be there. Everyone there likes you, ‘Soo, it’s a chance to talk to him, you know?”

Kyungsoo looks at all of their expressions, all of them somewhat hopeful. He figures he might as well go since he hasn’t been to one his whole highschool career. Besides, maybe he could talk to the Kim Jongin. Even if it’s just for a second. 

“Alright, I give up.”

“YES!” Baekhyun yells again, “Chanyeol’s house at 9! Love you ‘Soo!” He launches from his chair, leaves a wet kiss on Kyungsoo’s cheek and practically floats out of the library. 

Jongdae gives him a simple wave, walking out with lanky Chanyeol. 

 

What did he just agree to. 

 

———

Baekhyun is sitting in Kyungsoo’s room with Chanyeol as well, the both of them watching Kyungsoo struggle over what he is wearing. 

“This party isn’t like, a party party right? It’s just casual?” Kyungsoo sighs defeatedly. 

“Yes, I’ve told you this! We are just watching movies or some shit, having drinks and celebrating the almost end of the year. Just wear something comfy cause you’re staying the night,” Baekhyun rants with a pouty voice. 

“Alright, alright.” Kyungsoo picks up a simple shirt and sweatpants. 

“This is more than just a casual party to him, remember? Be easy on him,” Chanyeol lays a hand on his boyfriend’s shoulder. 

“Oh yeah, on that note,” Baekhyun turns back to Kyungsoo, “wear the grey sweatpants. Those ones that I always say make your butt look cute, and that black V-neck.” 

Kyungsoo rummages a little more through his closet before he pulls out the exact clothes. 

“Now put ‘em on, get your hair all done, we’ll be in the car definitely not making out.” 

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes as Chanyeol follows Baekhyun like a giddy puppy out of his room. He moves to the bathroom, looking at himself in the mirror and analyzing everything. 

He thinks he looks ridiculous. He decides to style his hair down in hopes of not standing out, putting his hands in his pockets and grabbing his keys before leaving his house. As he would guess, the two love birds are making out, so he silently gets in the car and starts the engine, heading to Chanyeol’s house. 

 

———  
The three waited a little in Chanyeol’s living room before the doorbell rang, making Kyungsoo’s heart jump. 

“I got it!” Chanyeol sits up from the couch, walking towards the front door and opening it. 

In the doorway is a smiling Jongdae holding a case of beer, Chanyeol invites him in, and it’s like time goes slow. Junmyeon follows Jongdae, and then Sehun, and then,

Kim Jongin. 

Kyungsoo gets a good look at him before deciding he’s staring for too long and averting his gaze. Jongin looks as good as always. Even in his sweatpants and big graphic t-shirt. Kyungsoo stands up from the couch, smiling up at Sehun when the taller man stands in front of him. 

“Kyungsoo! Good to see you’re getting out of the house,” he traps Kyungsoo in a tight hug, Kyungsoo putting his cramped arms around him.

“You too, Sehun.” 

Sehun lets go and chuckles, “it’s gonna be so much better with you here, you’re the responsible one, you know?”

Kyungsoo smirks, “yeah, yeah, I know. I’ll watch out for you guys.”

Junmyeon walks over to join the conversation, “Jongin usually watches us too, have a drink, alright Kyungsoo? We want you to have fun.”

Kyungsoo replays that sentence in his head. Jongin is responsible? Even more of a reason to like him. He looks around the room, and finds said man looking at him while Chanyeol is talking his ear off. His eyes almost grow stiff they are so wide, and he turns quickly to walk into the kitchen, leaving a confused Junmyeon and Sehun behind. 

“Baekhyun!” He whisper shouts. 

“Yeah?” Chips spew from his mouth when he speaks. 

“Okay, gross,” Baekhyun scoffs and properly swallows at the comment, “did you ever tell Jongin anything about me? Does he even know my name?”

“Yes, ‘Soo, he knows your name. You are your own worst enemy sometimes I swear,” Baekhyun cracks open a beer and looks at Kyungsoo before taking a drink, “go help Chanyeol pick a movie. And don’t be afraid to go up to him just because Jongin is there.”

Kyungsoo slowly scuffles out of the kitchen with a pout, avoiding Jongin as he walks up to Chanyeol who towers over him. 

“Chanyeol.” He mutters.

“Yes Kyungsoo?” Chanyeol’s face grows with a devious smile when he notices how Kyungsoo isn’t looking at Jongin. 

“Want me to help you pick a movie?” Kyungsoo gives the other a warning glance. 

“Actually, I already have a couple picked out,” Kyungsoo’s dangerous glance turns into a pleading one once he knows where this is going, “I’ll go grab them, you stay here?” 

Chanyeol laughs to himself evilly as he marches away, Jongin and Kyungsoo stand to themselves. Kyungsoo curses to himself at the silence until he hears Jongin’s signature low yet sweet voice. 

“Hi,” Jongin manages, making Kyungsoo look up to him. 

He could really stare at him forever. 

“Hi, Jongin. How are you?” Kyungsoo gives a small cheek smile. 

“Ah, I’m good,” Jongin raises an eyebrow and Kyungsoo’s blood boils, “are you?”

“Yeah, I’m fine, I guess I just need a drink.” 

“Oh, I would, but I just don’t feel like drinking tonight. Graduation practice is tomorrow, bright and early,” Jongin shoves a hand in his pocket, leaning against the wall.

Jongin is now leaning somewhat in front of Kyungsoo, head tipped slightly, angled a little back. Kyungsoo can see his collarbones in his loose neck shirt, his gold skin in the dim light. His mouth practically waters at the sight of his neck and Kyungsoo has to snap himself out of it. He swears he has never felt this way about anyone before. 

“Yeah, wish I was graduating,” he laughs, getting a laugh out of Jongin too. 

“Just enjoy your last year, it’ll be over before you know it.” 

Kyungsoo has grown to like talking to Jongin. He’s way more level-headed then he thought. Here he was thinking Jongin was so high up in the clouds to where he would never speak to him. 

“I think they are turning the movie on, let’s go?” Jongin turns to walk away, waiting for Kyungsoo, his eyes wide in what looks like anticipation. 

Kyungsoo can’t help himself from breaking into a smile at how cute Jongin is, hiding it with his hand quickly, “yeah.”

They go into the living room, Baekhyun giving Kyungsoo a quick knowing smirk before focusing on the TV. Kyungsoo sits next to Sehun, Jongin sitting on the other side of the youngest. Of course a scary movie is on. Kyungsoo is fond of them, but he knows Baekhyun isn’t, which was probably the whole purpose for Chanyeol. Any chance he had to get Baekhyun clinging to him, he took. 

“Hope you guys like it,” Chanyeol says into the silence.

“Ah, whatever, you always play the same scary movie. I can probably read the script by now,” Jongdae whines, eliciting a loud ‘shhh’ from Chanyeol. 

As the opening credits roll, Kyungsoo grabs a beer from the table, opening it and taking a hefty swig. He dislikes the taste of plain beer. But he knows it will get him through a night with sitting next to Kim Jongin, only Sehun as a barrier. 

——-

An hour rolls by, the movie still trudging on, and Kyungsoo is still just as nervous as before. Sehun moved seats earlier on, saying he wants to be next to Junmyeon, so that left Kyungsoo and Jongin side by side. Not really, because Kyungsoo refused to move closer. He couldn’t help but notice that Jongin was moving closer though. Everytime he did so, Kyungsoo’s heart quickened, and he tried to focus on the movie. A particularly gory part comes on, and Kyungsoo sees Jongin cover his eyes and grimace. 

“Can’t handle it?” Kyungsoo chuckles. 

“No, this stuff is just a little too extra for me,” Jongin removes his hand and smiles at Kyungsoo. 

“Well, we all know Chanyeol only puts it on for Baekhyun anyway.”

“Yeah, they’re pretty cute huh,” Jongin looks at the couple almost lovingly, “I want that kind of relationship.”

Kyungsoo blinks, wondering if Jongin meant their relationship as in just a fully committed, loving one, or as in a gay fully committed, loving one. He decides it doesn’t really matter. 

“I’ve always wanted a boyfriend. I guess I just never had time for it,” Kyungsoo says lowly, looking down at his hands. 

“Hey, there’s no such thing. Maybe you just haven’t found the right one?” 

Kyungsoo looks up to Jongin, his face so gentle towards Kyungsoo. He can’t understand why Jongin is being so kind to him. It feels like a dream. 

“You’re right, but I think I have.”

Jongin looks like he’s going to speak before Chanyeol interrupts, shouting about how ‘he’s too drunk and wants to sleep,’ so many of them call it a night, leaving the Park household. Kyungsoo watches Jongin lead his hammered friends out the door, turning and muttering something to Baekhyun, and then leaving. Also leaving Kyungsoo’s chest feeling rather light. 

“Alright! That was fun,” Baekhyun grins and turns to Kyungsoo, who looks baffled in his emotions. 

“Yeah, I think I’m gonna go home,” he sits up from the couch, “thanks for inviting me to sleep over, though.”

“Actually, I think Baekhyun and I could use a night to ourselves,” Chanyeol winks at Baekhyun and wraps his arms around his waist, the other falling into them easily. 

“Yup, bye guys,” Kyungsoo quickly leaves the house, almost fully jogging to his car. 

When he shuts the car door, Kyungsoo screams in his head. He doesn’t know how he’s going to sleep tonight. Hell, if he even could sleep tonight. He starts the car, driving all the way home with thoughts of Jongin in his head. If he actually was gay, and if he was, if he thinks he is cute. Would he date him? Would he want to get to know him more? The thought of it makes him shiver. Kim Jongin has such an effect on him. He parks the car in his garage, happy to see that his parents aren’t home. They usually berate him for staying out too late on a school night. His bed comforts him, his blankets wrapped fully around him almost to his head. His eyes slowly fall shut, all thoughts of Jongin being laid to rest for now. 

———-  
The alarm blares right by his head on his bedside table, Kyungsoo smacking it until the sound stops. He groans, shuffling in his covers for about 10 minutes until he gets completely out of bed. It is Friday. That’s the only thing getting him through today. 

His parents are downstairs making breakfast, greeting him once he appears at the table. 

His mom lays a plate down in front of him, “Kyungsoo, we’re going to be out of town for business again.”

His parents are traveling realtors, so he’s quite used to their absence, “alright, I’ll be careful.”

“Don’t be afraid to have friends over, you’ll be safer in numbers sweetheart,” she kisses his forehead and places a fork next to his plate. 

“Mom, we live in a suburban neighborhood, I think I’ll be okay.”

“Your mother is letting you have ‘friends over’ and you are actually objecting? What son did we have honey,” his dad jokes, setting his bag down on the floor. 

“A great son, darling, who I couldn’t be more proud of!”

Kyungsoo smiles to himself, moving around the food on his plate, “thank you, mom.”

“No problem, now finish your food and get going,” she grabs her coffee, “ready?”

His dad nods, grabbing both their bags. They both say goodbye and his mother says be safe about a hundred times. Kyungsoo watches their car go off and he sighs to himself, knowing he has a whole day of school still ahead of him. Baekhyun usually meets Kyungsoo at his house in the morning, as they are neighbors, but he knows that he’s probably at Chanyeol’s house from last night. He finishes getting ready, and then drives to school, silently thanking whatever higher being that there is only a couple days left. It’s just finals, and then they are free to go. He also thinks about how Jongin’s graduating as well as Junmyeon, and how great that must feel. Finally getting out of high school, where everyone judges you for what you are or what you aren’t. Kyungsoo is happy that he doesn’t put himself out there, nobody really knows his name and nobody really cares to know. Oh well, more power to him. 

He arrives at the school, locking his car doors and walking to the front entrance. He hears someone running up to him. 

“‘Soo!” Baekhyun catches up to him, matching his pace as they walk in. 

“Morning, Baek,” he gives a warm smile to the other. 

“Did you sleep well?”

“Yes, I did. I think that shitty movie put me to sleep enough as is.”

Baekhyun chuckles, “yeah, wait until you get some good dick. That will put you to sleep.”

Kyungsoo grimaces and walks faster to his locker. Baekhyun doesn’t seem to give up and still chases after him. 

“I’m serious! Once you get Jongin for real he will be like putty in your hands. Putty that can give you good dick.”

“Baekhyun, I don’t even think he’s gay, so stop.”

“But he is!” 

Kyungsoo stops at that, turning to look at the other, “and how do you know?”

“He told me last night that you were cute before he left. He wanted to get to know you more,” Baekhyun smirks like he’s won the lottery. 

“And you didn’t tell me?” Kyungsoo slowly walks closer to Baekhyun, eyes squinted. 

“Aw, ‘Soo, you knew I was preoccupied with Chanyeol!” He slowly backs away.

“You didn’t think to tell your best friend, that his crush since forever, thinks he is cute?” 

Baekhyun starts to walk away, muttering a quick “talk later!” before he fully runs away. Kyungsoo laughs to himself, happy that he has such an intimidating effect on the other. But now that he is left alone, it dawns on him. Jongin actually thinks that he is cute. He isn’t sure where to move on from that. Get his number? That’s usually the start to things.

Being able to muster up the courage is the hard part. Little did Kyungsoo know, he never would.


	2. Adult

Kyungsoo hasn’t seen Jongin in 5 years. He graduated, and Kyungsoo still didn’t have the nerve to ask him for his number, or to even say he wants to stay in touch. A year later, Kyungsoo graduated. His senior year was such a small irrelevant part of his life. He then went off to college for information technology, still with all the same friends and the same mindset. Get school over with. He did, and got a 4 year degree to set him off into his real life. 

Kyungsoo isn’t the same as he was in highschool. He had a boyfriend his senior year, a guy he didn’t really like talking about. While it was fun and gave him a lot of experience about the real “dating world,” Kyungsoo couldn’t help but think about Jongin all the time. Where was he? Was he in a relationship? If he gave him his number while they were all gathered around Jongin and Junmyeon in their caps and gowns, would they be together? 

Kyungsoo still asks those questions to himself even after 5 years. 

 

———-  
Kyungsoo has been reading ads online about needed technology help for at least 5 months. He spent his first year out of college getting adjusted, getting a job outside of his career at a bookstore to pay for his apartment, and then he was left to actually worry about using his degree. That thing he spent 4 years for was actually useful, because after filling out an application for some sort of company needing IT members, he got a call. The call was short, a woman telling him they wanted to interview him, yadda yadda, when is he available. Kyungsoo told them he was off work the next day and they set him up. 

He was excited. He was able to put his skills to use, and prove how good he was in his field. Things were finally looking up for him! He put his phone down on the kitchen table, and looked around his apartment. All of his time was spent working, really, so not much time and money was put into his apartment. The walls were a boring light gray, the pictures hanging didn’t have any atmosphere, besides the ones of him and his friends. His furniture was small, his bed was pretty creaky too. He didn’t like thinking about that. Every guy he brought home would always comment on it. Some would even offer to buy him a new bed, but Kyungsoo never kept them around that long. 

He knew if he had something to make him happy, things would lighten up. A new job sounded like a start. 

Finding his surroundings unattractive, he decided to clean up. He got up to start doing dishes, but got interrupted by a phone call. The caller ID read “Baek.” Kyungsoo had half the mind to not even answer, but then he had half the mind to know Baekhyun would not stop calling until he answered anyway. In defeat, he tapped the answer button and held it up to his ear. 

“Kyungsoo!!!!”

He winced. 

“Yes, Baekhyun?”

“I just wanted to catch up,” Kyungsoo rolled his eyes at that, “How’s life been?” Baekhyun spoke cheerfully over the speaker. 

“I actually just got an interview at this big business. I think they are a manufacturing company? They just need me to fix the employees computers and stuff, cause apparently the boss doesn’t know shit about that.” Kyungsoo rambled flatly. The phone was silent for a little bit. 

“I still don’t know why you majored in that. You’re better in photography.” Baekhyun mumbled. 

“You know, if you’re going to insult my major, you should speak up. And I think it’s more profitable than photography anyway. I just do that on the side.” He leaned back in his chair, pouting a bit.

“Speaking of photography,” He knew where this was going, “Do you think you could take some cute couple photos of me and Yeol?” 

Oh boy. Wasting his time and film space for Byun Baekhyun and Park Chanyeol. What else would he want to do? 

“I’m only going to do that if he proposes.”

Baekhyun scoffs, “He’s not ready yet! Okay? Don’t be so hypocritical, man. You are still doting over Kim Jongin.”

His back tensed at the name, “I’m not.”

That was a lie and they both knew it. 

“Maybe I am, but you know why. I’m just full of regret.” He audibly whines. 

“Yeah, I know Kyungsoo. I shouldn’t have mentioned it,” there’s another moment of silence, “Hey, maybe we should get some food before the big interview?”

“I wouldn’t mind that, just text me later about the details, I need to clean a little bit.” Kyungsoo stood up from his chair. 

“That’s sounds good. It was nice hearing your voice, Kyungsoo.”

Kyungsoo smiled at that. It’s good knowing Baekhyun still thinks about him. 

“You too, Baekhyun. Take care.”

“Always! Ciao~” He sings into the phone. 

The call ends with a beep, and Kyungsoo is off to washing dishes. He starts the water, and then loses all motivation. Forget dishes. Tea and a movie sounds better. He shuffles back into the living room and looks through his movie collection, deciding on watching Fifty Shades of Grey like every hopeless romantic. The start menu pops up and it’s like Kyungsoo has a realization. He has a job interview tomorrow. Job interviews never go good for him, even if it’s just for the library, because Kyungsoo can not sell himself. He’s incredibly shy when it comes to boasting about himself. That’s what a job interview is mostly about. The stress creeps along his spine and he starts to wonder if he’s really cut out for all of this. A job at a big business. What if the boss is a total dick? He might not even see the boss. He’s just the IT guy after all. 

Tea usually makes him feel better, so he goes back to the kitchen to start a pot of water on the oven. The ovens heat feels nice and warm after a while, and he’s finally able to think over the stress. Hey Kyungsoo, maybe they’ll hire you on the spot cause they are so desperate, and you have a DEGREE in this field. You know the ropes. IT guys don’t have to talk a lot. Do they? you’re not entirely sure. What would Kim Junmyeon do. He’s a good business guy. Kyungsoo has learned to not depend on any of his friend’s advice though, because they were the cause of his stress throughout his entire college career. He just had to face the facts and realize that he’s an adult now. A capable adult. 

The tea kettle starts to whistle, knocking Kyungsoo out of his thoughts. He grabs the green tea bags out of his cabinet, and lets one float in the hot water. Living alone was nice. He got to use less tea bags.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was super short, I know, but I just wanted to set the story a little bit before i get right into it. 
> 
> Please let me know what you think! :)
> 
>  
> 
> IG: exo_cot

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy! Please leave comments I love to read them!


End file.
